Afraid of the Dark?
by MadHatterLass
Summary: After her friend Ashley dies just minutes after talking to her on an AIM conversaton, Rachel is destined to figure out why this is happening and what exactly Sadako's motive is for it all. Throw in some horrogoodness, a hot older brother and you're good t


**Afraid of the Dark?**

By: MadHatterLass 

Yo people, it's Maddy! I haven't been on for a while, but I thought that it would be cool if I began this year fresh with a hot horror story. This week, I watched all of the Ringu movies. Starting with Ringu O to Ringu 2. Let me tell you…hardly any special effects were used and it scared the shiiiiizit out of me…literally! So I thought, hey why not write a fan-fic about it? And here I am…

A couple of notes before I begin. Number one, I have to give credit to my friend Rachel, who helped come up with some of the ideas for this story. Two, the characters in this story yes, ARE almost based off real people, but it's not going to be cheesy. Three…I know the AIM conversation in the beginning doesn't use ur, or wtf? But, I just thought it would be easier for the reader to understand. So why not try my Ringu story no? Enjoy

**Afraid of the Dark?**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own ringu….so don't kill me…yay? All of the original work belongs to the author…Gracias!_

Prologue 

**PinkladyZzZ signed on at 10:30 P.M.**

User SkyofBlue22 has sent you a message. Would you like to accept it? 

**SkyofBlue22:** Rachel!

PinkladyZzZ: Hey homieeee Wazzap?

**SkyofBlue22:** I can't joke with you right now Rachel…did you watch it?

PinkladyZzZ: What?

**SkyofBlue22:** The TAPE! The one I gave you last Sunday!

PinkladyZzZ: You mean the creepy one?

**SkyofBlue22**: YES

PinkladyZzZ: No what the hell it was too creepy; you know I hate horror movies!

**SkyofBlue22:** Oh my god Rachel

**SkyofBlue22:** Watch it NOW!

PinkladyZzZ: Why?

**SkyofBlue22:** DAMN IT RACH DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?

PinkladyZzZ: Yeah, 10: 30

**SkyofBlue22:** I watched it at 10:32; you need to go downstairs right now I'm serious!

PinkladyZzZ: But, Ashley I don't wanna

**SkyofBlue22: **GOD DAMN IT RACHEL WATCH IT NOW!

PinkladyZzZ: IM SCARED

PinkladyZzZ: I CAN'T

**SkyofBlue22**: YOU'D BETTER WATCH IT YOU BITCH OR I SWEAR TO GOD

**SkyofBlue22:** YOU NEED TO WATCH IT

**SkyofBlue22:** DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!

**SkyofBlue22:** IM GOING TO DIE RACHEL

PinkladyZzZ: Get a grip! Jesus

**SkyofBlue22**: OMG please Rachel!

PinkladyZzZ: Is it that serious?

PinladZzZ: Comon it's just a rumor…

PinkladyZzZ: Look it's 10:32 now! You're still alive..God whoever told you that crap is such a jerk

PinkladyZzZ: Don' worry about it Ash…

PinkladyZzZ: Ash?

PinkladyZzZ: you there?

PinkladyZzZ: Don't play with me Ash you know I hate pranks…

PinkladyZzZ: Comon I'm serious!

PinkladyZzZ: ASH

SkyofBlue22 is now considered idle 

**SkyofBlue22 signed off at 10:33 P.M.**

End of Prologue 

**One: **_Awakening_

A Friday night seemed to always be a good night for a movie with a friend. Well…at least that was what Rachel thought before what happened. But, no…that night she had to study for her test in American Government while babysitting her jerk of an older brother. Well…technically it was Craig that was supposed to be looking after her. But, to Rachel, it was the exact opposite. Craig was more like the younger sibling. And Rachel felt like she was constantly taking care of him. **" Rachel where the heck are my socks ",** he'd ask. **" Top drawer to the left where they always are smarts ",** she'd reply. With a grumble the 17 year old would jog up the stairs to his room and check the drawer. Sure enough a thank you would echo from the top of the stairs and Rachel would resume her everyday activities. It never got old, yet it was becoming ever so annoying. He was almost in college for god's sake. The least he could do was know where he put his socks and where he put the fish food. _Hadn't he gotten the two mixed up the last time? A complete idiot_, Rachel thought with a chuckle, as she grabbed her textbook and hopped onto the couch. Still, Rachel couldn't say that she was any better. The boy was a math genius, and was always doing her homework. Not helping, doing…the boy was in love with the subject. And to tell the truth, Rachel wasn't complaining. To Rachel, she was an organizer, and wanted to be a wedding planner. At least with weddings, you didn't need to use any math right? The deal had been if Rachel kept him organized he would keep her grades up for her. So far, so good…and with summer always approaching, Rachel was more then content. With a sigh, she slowly turned the pages until she reached the section they had been studying that week. **" Page…721 ",** she mumbled flipping through the pages. That was the page she needed. In bold letters the page read _' The Economy and You '_If only Craig was as smart with American Government as he was with math…Rolling her eyes, the 15 year old immediately closed the textbook and tossed it aside. Studying would come later. It was a Friday…and besides, she had the first two seasons of Charmed to her left. All she needed was a drink and some popcorn.

As Rachel made her way into the surprisingly large kitchen, she pulled her long brown hair back into a bun and placed her hands on her hips. What did they have to drink? Grabbing the handle of the refrigerator and flipping through the choices she sighed and finally grabbed a bottle of flavored water. She would rather have Pepsi, but mother dearest seemed to always be watching, and she definitely did not want to get into another spat. They had already had one today. Grabbing the popcorn and throwing it into the microwave, while pressing the little button with the word Popcorn on it, Rachel watched as the small bag spun round and round inside the microwave. As the bag spun, Rachel began to recall the hours before when she had just gotten home from school. That day, her best friend Ashley had wanted to come over and watch this funky tape she had given her Sunday. It was weird, and there had been some strange rumors about it, but they had always ignored them. Laughing at the poor idiots who actually believed that there was such a thing as cursed videos. However, that Sunday…Ashley had given her the tape. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

" _**Hey Rach ",** she had said biting her lower lip and scratching at her right arm. **" Remember that…video thing that everyone was talking about?** ", she asked. Rachel had smiled and laughed. **" Yeah the one that everyone is talking about but don't have the balls to watch it themselves? Yeah, I heard of it…why? "** Ashley had looked nervous**. " Well…it just so happens that, it's real…I have it "**, she muttered with a small shy grin. Rachel had laughed at first looking up at Ashley with a smile**. " Are you serious? You watched it? Oh my god Ashley that is such a scream! "**, she muttered. Looking back up at Ashley, she had noticed that she was not smiling…not laughing. She was almost crying. **" Rach…I need you to watch it** ", she whispered**. " The deal is that…you make a copy and then someone watches it…you promise you will watch it for me? ",** she asked. Rachel took a deep breath glancing at the black videotape that she had pulled out from her bag. It was not labeled, just black. Yet there was something wrong with it. Rachel knew that there was something wrong with it. She could sense it…there seemed to be something staring at her from within the tape. Something evil. Looking up, Rachel shook her head and pushed the tape away**. " You know I hate scary movies Ashley** ", she muttered**. " Especially alone** ". A sudden flash of anger and fear crossed Ashley's face**. " You have to Rachel…you need to! I NEED YOU TO** ", she had cried out grabbing Rachel by the shoulders and shaking her hard. **" Stop!** ", Rachel cried out backing away and taking the tape. **" Okay I'll watch it I'll watch it…but I need you to watch it with me **", she whispered. Pausing, Ashley took a deep breath and nodded. **" When are you free? **", she asked. Thinking for a moment, Rachel smiled. **" Um…Friday I think** ", she muttered. Ashley went pale**." Is that the only day you're free?"** she asked shivering for a moment. Rachel nodded and Ashley paused, thinking**. " Okay **", she whispered pushing back a strand of her blonde hair. **" But, it has to be before nine "**, she whispered. Rachel had smiled and extended her hand. They would shake on it, they always did. And Ashley never broke a promise. But, at that moment, the girl had stared out into space, gasping…grabbing her cell she took a picture behind Rachel. **" What the hell?** ", she cried out turning. There was nothing…just a mirror. Ashley had paused. " Nothing…I just thought-…never mind deal ", she muttered quickly grabbing Rachel's hand. Her palms had been sweaty and her breath quick. **" Let's get out of here "**, she whispered running from the bathroom and closing the door. Rachel turned to take a look at the mirror again…what could have frightened her so? For a flash, there was something white in the mirror, and then it was gone. Freaked out, Rachel had exited the bathroom…_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

As the popcorn buzzed signaling for its removal, Rachel grabbed the steaming bag and poured it into a bowl. Glancing up at the clock she sighed. 9:30. Ashley would be calling soon…but it hadn't been her fault. Yeah, Rachel had forgot to clarify with her mother about their plans. But, that didn't give her any right to cancel them! Rachel's exams were in two weeks, and instead of watching a movie she had been forced to study. **' I don't care what you two had planned ',** the mother had said grabbing her bag and applying some red lipstick. **' Your father and I are going out tonight and I don't want you going over to someone else's house…nor do I want anyone coming over here. Your brother will be taking care of you while we are gone '. **It was absolute bullshit. Rachel was 15; she was taking Driver's Ed. She was almost a woman…or at least that was what she thought. She didn't need her brother to baby-sit her. And she was responsible enough to have someone over…or to go over to someone's house for that matter. Shaking her head, the young teen slowly moved from the kitchen and entered the living room, popping in the first season of charmed and setting the bowl of popcorn in front of her, as well as the water. Just as she was about to reach for the phone, the sound of her brother's footsteps echoed down the staircase.

" **Yo Sis ",** Craig called as he jumped the last three steps, landing on the soft red carpet. His black converse making little noise, yet his addictive laugh as louder than ever. Rachel loved that laugh, just like she loved her brother. His shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes seemed to light up the darkest of places. He was well built, and very good-looking. Girls would die to date him. At school she was known as " Craig's little sis ". Everyone was always asking for her number, it got annoying. Tonight he looked rather good. Wearing a black shirt with the words _' I love Lucy and just about every other hot girl '_ written on the front and baggy jeans. Rachel rolled her eyes, she hated that shirt. As the DVD player flipped to the menu screen, she grabbed the clicker and yawned a small reply**. " I'm heading out for a two hours…Mom and Dad aren't going to be home till two, so go to bed okay? "**, he muttered with a wink and a smile**. " Thanks bye-"** **" Wait a minute! "**; Rachel replied grabbing a pillow and tossing it at the back of his shaggy head before he could grab the handle of the front door.

Turning, Craig sighed and shot her a look. **" What? ",** he asked.

" **Where the hell are you going? "**

" **I told you I'm going out! "**

" **Where "**

" **To a party with some of my friends "**

" **And…"**

" **And a couple of girls…"**

" **Did mom give you permission "?**

" **Not exactly "**

" **What do you mean not exactly "**

" **Well…I've brought it up but never asked "**

" **You're kidding me "**

" **Not Really "**

" **That's not fair! Can't you drop me off? **

" **Nope…remember I'm in charge and someone has to stay here if mom calls"**

" **You jerk! You knew I had something planned! "**

" **I have something planned too! "**

" **I'm telling mom "**

" **You'd better not "**

" **I wiiiiiillll "**

" **Fine, I'll do your American Gov homework if you don't tell "**

"…**Fine "**

" **Great, love ya sis…see ya later "**

" **Bye…."**

" **Love you "**

The door clicked behind him. The conversation was over, he had won. But, hey at least she had gotten someone to do her American Government for her. Checking the clock, Rachel sighed. 10:00…he would be back by twelve. Shaking her head and pressing the play button on the DVD player, something in her gut told her that he wasn't going to be back in just two hours.

Thirty minutes later, after the first episode ended, Rachel stood, stretched and walked towards the computer. It was late, and this was usually her bedtime…but it was a Friday, and if she couldn't go out, she would at least be able to sleep in late. Turning on the computer and listening to the small hum of the PC, she watched as the screen lit up. Putting in her name and password, Rachel logged onto her account and quickly clicked on AIM. Maybe some of her friends would be online. Chuckling, Rachel considered signing onto her brother's account…having him flirt with other girls…or perhaps embarrass him. However, she wasn't in the mood, and besides she wouldn't take any chances when it came to American Government. As the small screen popped up, Rachel watched as Ashley signed on. Ashley! She had completely forgotten about the girl. Before she could double click on the girl's screename, she got a request.

**PinkladyZzZ signed on at 10:30 P.M.**

User SkyofBlue22 has sent you a message. Would you like to accept it? 

Rachel felt her brow furrow. What? Was Ashley that serious? It wasn't surprising considering that she was quite persistent. But, if there was one thing that Rachel knew about Ashley it was that she was not usually superstitious…or afraid for that matter. Shaking her head, Rachel took a deep breath and watched the screen for a moment. Perhaps, she was wrong. Maybe Ashley just wanted to talk to her just like old times. This week, she had been really strange, and maybe she wanted to apologize. Was there something else that had been bothering her besides the tape? Maybe, it was all a big joke, Ashley was a wonderful actress. Moving her mouse, Rachel clicked on the yes button. Automatically a message popped up.

**SkyofBlue22:** Rachel!

So far so good, she seemed happy enough. Typing in her words quickly on the keyboard, Rachel pressed the enter key.

PinkladyZzZ: Hey homieeee Wazzap?

**SkyofBlue22:** I can't joke with you right now Rachel…did you watch it?

PinkladyZzZ: What?

**SkyofBlue22:** The TAPE! The one I gave you last Sunday!

PinkladyZzZ: You mean the creepy one?

**SkyofBlue22**: YES

Rachel felt her breath quicken. She was really worried about this. This was definitely not a joke. Glancing back into the living room, her eyes met with the black tape resting on top of the large T.V. screen. Another thought hit her, Craig was gone. She couldn't watch the tape when he wasn't there…she couldn't go over to Ashley's house and she definitely wasn't going to watch the tape alone.

PinkladyZzZ: No what the hell it was too creepy; you know I hate horror movies!

**SkyofBlue22:** Oh my god Rachel

**SkyofBlue22:** Watch it NOW!

PinkladyZzZ: Why?

**SkyofBlue22:** DAMN IT RACH DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?

This worried Rachel, Ashley didn't normally curse like that. Checking the clock, she paused and typed in more on the keyboard.

PinkladyZzZ: Yeah, 10: 30

**SkyofBlue22:** I watched it at 10:32; you need to go downstairs right now I'm serious!

Hadn't that been the rumor? Watch it make a copy send it to someone else?

PinkladyZzZ: But, Ashley I don't wanna

**SkyofBlue22: **GOD DAMN IT RACHEL WATCH IT NOW!

PinkladyZzZ: IM SCARED

PinkladyZzZ: I CAN'T

**SkyofBlue22**: YOU'D BETTER WATCH IT YOU BITCH OR I SWEAR TO GOD

**SkyofBlue22:** YOU NEED TO WATCH IT

**SkyofBlue22:** DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!

**SkyofBlue22:** IM GOING TO DIE RACHEL

Rachel was worried now. Looking down at the phone beside her she began to battle whether to call her, or wait. Ashley never was like this, and this was far too serious to be just a joke. She had called her a bitch. Even if she were just joking she would have never called her a bitch. Comfort was probably the next best thing…

PinkladyZzZ: Get a grip! Jesus

**SkyofBlue22**: OMG please Rachel!

PinkladyZzZ: Is it that serious?

PinladZzZ: Comon it's just a rumor…

PinkladyZzZ: Look it's 10:32 now! You're still alive..God whoever told you that crap is such a jerk

PinkladyZzZ: Don' worry about it Ash…

PinkladyZzZ: Ash?

PinkladyZzZ: you there?

PinkladyZzZ: Don't play with me Ash you know I hate pranks…

PinkladyZzZ: Comon I'm serious!

PinkladyZzZ: ASH

SkyofBlue22 is now considered idle 

**SkyofBlue22 signed off at 10:33 P.M.**

Rachel felt her entire body grow cold. This wasn't a joke…was it? Feeling her breath quicken, she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Ashley's number. Just the answering machine. She tried her cell phone…it was turned off. If this had been a joke, Ashley would have picked up the phone at least. Then…. there was the tape.

Turning towards the television room, Rachel watched the second episode of Charmed play in front of her eyes. Was she about to do what she was thinking of doing? Taking the videotape in her hands, Rachel felt the room spin for a moment. It was frightening. The tape seemed to captivate her, to drag her under its control. And yet…she knew she had to do something. If this was what Ashley had wanted, then she had to at least keep her promise. But, why was she so scared? Taking a deep breath, Rachel took out the DVD of charmed and placed the videotape into the VCR. Pausing and staring at the player for a while, Rachel took in another breath and pressed play. At first nothing showed up. There was just a black screen, nothing more. Then the screen buzzed and got all fuzzy. Then black again. Lettering that said _cursed video_ appeared and then it was gone. There was a man, a man looking into a well, then words that read _earthquake_ many people were crawling, dying, it looked like they were screaming, but they were silent. Then there was an eye, it blinked. A woman appeared now, brushing her hair in a mirror. A little girl appeared, then back to the woman again. Someone covered by a white cloth showed, then the movie ended. Just like that. Rachel felt her breath quicken. It was frightening. The images that she had just witnessed weren't like any other horror movie she had seen before, yet they were all the more frightening. Turning off her television set, Rachel paused as the phone rang. Was it Ashley?

Rachel quickly ran over to the phone and picked up the receiver. **" Hello! Ashley? ",** she called out frantically. Silence…The whole thing was beginning to scare her, and she didn't like it one bit. Hanging up the phone, Rachel turned back to the television. What she saw made her blood run cold.

Standing before the television was Ashley, well at least the back of her. She was slowly walking towards the device, her shoulders hunched and her blonde hair tangled and messy. She wore a white nightgown that she had always used for slumber parties, and she looked rather pale. She was walking with very slow mechanical steps…like one of those zombies from a horror movie. How had she gotten into the house? Oh god was she dreaming? No, she couldn't be.

Ashley just kept moving forward…

Rachel wanted to run over to her, to hug her to smile at her, to laugh with her. But, something told her no. There was something wrong with Ashley that made her fear her, made her want to stay away from her. But, she had to do something, she couldn't just stand there gawking forever. Taking in a deep breath, Rachel spoke. **" Ashley? "** The figure stopped. Then turned. Rachel screamed…

To be continued… 

Yes, don't you just looooooooove cliff hangers? I know I do! Anyways, so if you guys were wondering, that whole eyething and the movie. That is from the original Ringu, and that is actually the real tape. There isn't any fly or faucet or spinning chair. There is much more meaning behind the tape and a whole lot more creepy images. Well, I suppose you'll hear what happens to lil old Rachel next time and her hot brother. But, stay tuned for more of my fan fic…

Night

Maddy


End file.
